Demon Karitori
Demon Karitori is the demon form of Karitori the Fox. This form occurs after consuming a lot of blood (even his own, obviously from Johnny's). He can use this form anytime whether he is fueled with extreme anger or he is completely psychopathic and sadistic. History First Appearance Demon Karitori first appeared in The Overlanders Roleplay in Ultimate City. Dormancy Demon Karitori appears as he turns the ocean into lava. Although severely damaged caused by Demon Rakumei, Chaos Alyssa and Vulcan Johnny, this forces him to revert back to his normal demon form and uses Acid Palm on Johnny, nearly killing him. It was'nt long until Vulcan Johnny uses Napalm Finisher, completely destroying Karitori. Far From Over Once again, Karitori takes complete control over Johnny's body, since his soul is now forever linked with Johnny, and any attacks inflicted against Karitori, will be inflicted on Johnny as well. He then transforms into Demon Karitori, and the meteors becomes deadlier and fiercer than ever, literally destroying several buildings, including the Fascix Base. Despite Demon Rakumei and Rage J's effort to destroy Karitori, they're only attempting to kill Johnny than Karitori himself. Defeat (?) Demon Karitori, who has been ultimately defeated by Johnny (and reverting back to Karitori), is now floating into space (just close by to Space Colony ARK). He does not rest until he can find and kill Johnny, Alyssa and their friends once and for all. He appears in the second part of The Overlanders saga. Physical Description Karitori's clothes are completely gone, and he transforms into a 15-foot fox, his fur is pure white, his eyes are yellow, his mouth from his muzzle grows larger and his teeth completely razor-sharp and has no pupils; and he has ten tails from his back. He stands on his four legs and has orange streaks for his tails, and is pretty fierce looking. Notable Abilities Demon Karitori now uses nature powers as he can easily manipulate them and he can easily overflow the lava from any ocean he touches (which turns into lava). He can even destroy the planet before anyone can stop him. His abilities nearly overpower Demon Rakumei and Rage J. He is not invincible, however, because only Johnny can defeat him for good. Immunities *Everything (except Johnny) Weaknesses *Mind War Personality Unlike his original form, Demon Karitori is beyond pyschopathic, insane, cruel and sadistic. He does not trust anybody, since he thrives for death and destruction. Even if Shahooter can stop him, it can be extremely risky as this can only end up killing Johnny as well. Due to his destructive nature of killing everyone on sight (regardless of their alignments), he'll continue to liven up the destruction until the world he is on will be no more... Quotes Say good-bye to your pathetic world!! ---- Your weak friend can't save himself from my onslaught! Not even from the likes of you! ---- Hahahahahahahahaaaa!!! ---- You can't do anything right now, because you'll only end up killing your friend Johnny! ---- Since you cannot save Johnny from my domain, I shall eradicate your existence! Notes *Demon Karitori bears a strong resemblance as the "nine-tailed fox" from the animated series Naruto. Theme Song thumb|left|300px|Turmion Kätilöt - Verta ja Lihaa (Proteus Mental Remix)